darkusdanfandomcom-20200216-history
Story from Dans point Chapter 3
I wake up, because mom is talking to me: "Dan, how are you feeling now?" she asks with that familiar smile: "You were screaming again tonight. Did you have a nightmare?" 'I don't want to tell mom about the strange dreams' "Yes, but it's ok now," I say to her. "Well you have to get up, you are already late for school." In the break I meet Gary, he tells me a guy wants to challenge me at the schoolyard. "Of course I want," I say to him:"but isn't that illegal?" "Do you back down?" Gary asks. At that moment the same type of rage as yesterday gets to me: "Of course not," I scream to Gary: "the battle is on." Who does he think he is, challenging me? "Bakugan brawl," the boy says and throws his bakugan: "go, haos siege" I am not imspressed and say to him: "Do you think that is going to make you win? Bakugan brawl, go, pyrus titanium dragonoid." Just when I want to launch my first ability, my sight is becoming a blur. "What is happening?" I ask, but no one seems to hear me. I look at my opponent: that's not that guy, it's actually that man who appeared in my dream. "Go away," I yell at him: "Go away and leave me alone." "Ability activate: Pyrus nuke." "Is this a good idea?" Drago asks: "we are here on a schoolyard." A schoolyard? Drago must be seeing things, because it's obvious that we are in the shadow realm of my dreams. "Go Drago." Drago releases his energy and a huge energy ball is slowly advancing towards the haos siege. When it hits his bakugan it looks like nothing happens, but than a huge shockwave apearres and after that the well-known mushroom clowd. I am back at the schoolyard, but there is no one else. The school is gone, only a ruin of the building still stands. I don't know what to do and for a moment I panic, but than Gary walks to me. He says: "Great work Dan, no one will be stupid enough to challenge you anymore. Come, let's walk home." "And what about the school?" I ask him. "What school? I don't know what you are talking about." "Hey Dan, what was all that about?" Jesse asks me when we meet him on the way home. "What?" I ask him. "You destroying the school." My rage starts to build again and I can't control this anger: "Go away Jesse, you have nothing to do with this." Yes," he says: "I do, that's the whole point." "Shut up Jesse," I say: " You don't know who you are talking to. Want to battle me? Go Drago, I throw the bakugan on the street. Jesse gives me a dissapointed look and than runs away. At ten o'clock I go to bed:"Goodnight Drago." "Goodnight Dan" "You are almost there," blane tells me: "but before you can help me you need to train more and get more power." "Go away!" I want to yell at him, but the words get stuck in my throat. "Give me that extra bit more," he says. "I am ready father," the second firgure appears again. "Nice work, Pegasus," he says to the figure that apparently is the son of Blane and is named Pegasus. "It's time for you to go again," Blane tells me and I already know what is coming next. Category:Chapters